gohan's torture
by Thatguyacrossthestreet1
Summary: gohan has to deal with school, idiots, relationships and now a camp with a guy he already beat up. how will Gohan deal with this.
1. fried god edited

**This was my first attempt at a story please feel free to leave any review about whether I suck if its good or just any ideas you have.**

'**Thoughts' **

"**Speech"**

**/Talking to green people/**

"Looks like I have to take out my frustrations on your friends if you won't show me your true power" a sadistic voice said in the dark. then Gohan's fight with cell appeared before him

'no cell can't do this I need to save them' thought gohan "WAIT! I lied I don't have any hidden power this is all I have" Gohan lied but this only further convinced cell. Cell turns around and looks at Gohan with an amused face. "Don't sell yourself short gohan you just need the right motivation". He turns back around to the mini cells fighting Gohan's friends "Kill them"

Gohan rolls over to the clock "damn 5:30 am why am I still having these nightmares it's been 2 years" he starts walking down to the table to make breakfast as his mom yells out "BREAKFAST GOHAN GET IT QUICKLY".

"Mom why are you up this early you shoud be getting some rest while gotens asleep I can make my own breakfast".

She looks at Gohan with that face you know the one that dares you to say another word "I'm your mother and just because I have a baby to take care of doesn't mean I don't have time to look after you" chi chi effectively of all arguments.

Gohan stated muttering just low enough for her to not hear "great now I will never get time alone" 'hey a boy could hope couldn't he'

Gohan sat down to start eating so he could go train with piccolo. After 10 minutes of eating he was done and the phone rang as he was leaving.

"GOHAN get the phone on the way out" chi chi "OKAY!" Gohan yelled sick of all chi chi's screams 'man I'm gonna pay for yelling later' Gohan realised "hello son house what do you want" Gohan answered the phone Bulma's voice comes through 'crap!' "GOHAN IS THIS HOW YOU SPEAK TO YOUR GOD MOTHER". A very pissed Bulma replied

'Yes' Gohan thought to himself "no of course not Bulma I'm tired that's all its great to hear from you again" Gohan said in a fake sweet voice. 'Couldn't you wait till after training... man I'm even annoying in my head' Letting himself get lost in his thoughts Gohan forgot about Bulma.

"Gohan! Are you listening to me" Bulma caught on to what was happening "um no yes I mean maybe what was the question" Gohan failed to lie "your hopeless gohan I need you to come to capsule corps today to help me out with some projects is that okay" Bulma said getting straight to business

"Is it important" 'uh oh I can hear her scoff at that question hear it comes'.

"IS IT IMPORTANT EVERYTHING I DO IS IMPORTANT GOHAN IM BULMA BRIEFS MY INVENTIONS ARE ALWAYS MORE IMPORTANT THEN YOUR TRAINING".

Silently laughing at their whole conversation Gohan knows he can only get a little bit of fun before bulma blows up 'man she can be really angry when she wants to be'.

"I never said it wasn't just is it important like needs to be done 10 minutes ago or can it wait a bit" that was Gohan's last joke "Get over here now gohan or I will send Vegeta" Bulma decided to use her trump card "COMING" Gohan yelled before Running out the door really hoping he makes it before vegeta comes.

even though Gohan is stronger Vegeta always creped him out.

Gohan opens up a telepathic link with Piccolo. "Huh wonder why I can't do this with anyone else probably because he is nemekian (I had no idea how to spell this) /hey Piccolo I have to help bulma today cant train sorry/ Gohan explained quickly /don't make it a habit kid I need the exercise/ joked Piccolo something he only did for Gohan "now I need to fly as fast as possible to get to bulma's before she kills me"

As gohan runs into capsule corps making it in only 10 minutes he sees something that makes him try to turn around and leave.

'"Quick get him" was all gohan heard before he was crushed turns out that voice was krillen and the crushing was the entire z gang jumping on him 'ow man these guys are mean'.

"Why is everyone here?"Gohan obviously scared something horrible is coming.

"Relax gohan" good krillen he wouldn't do something too bad thought gohan "we are just having a little party".

"But Piccolo is here and he would never attend a party" getting more nervous because he is right gohan starts to turn when Piccolo's hand falls on his shoulder.

"I came cause the party is for you gohan we thought you needed some time away from training to just be yourself" good Piccolo wouldn't lie to me but it is still training, he would never condone stepping away from training he is almost Vegeta with his training.

After three hours of hilarious adults doing very stupid things from just a bit too much alcohol, some funny drunken spars, stories from the past mainly the things Goku did before Gohan was born, forcing piccolo to drink beer which straight after he smashed the bottle out of distaste things were calming down and gohan's worry completely faded finally believing it was just a party till Vegeta decided to ruin things

With a amused grin but pissing himself inside Vegeta walks to Gohan "did you have fun brat of idiot"

Used to vegeta's always pissed off mood shrugged the comment of and replied with a grin.

"Yea it was the best I have to admit I thought this was just a plan for you guys to tell me something I would hate but this night was awesome".

Vegeta started chuckling slightly scaring gohan "you are smarter than I thought brat but don't worry this night will be awesome for me you not so much.

'Uh oh' "what do you mean Vegeta" a now scared Gohan asked.

"Brat you're going to school". 'no he's joking he has to be he's drunk there's no way I would be sent to school what would I do there I'm already smart enough to do anything school could hope to give me mom wouldn't do this actually… but the rest wouldn't Piccolo would never let me slack of training to go to school.

/sorry kid but im more scared of your mother than you and I am not telling her that the you will not be the scholar she wants fried namikian (still confused) doesn't sound so great to me oh dende has something to say.

/have fun at the party cause I can't wait to watch you in school hahahahaha/.

/piccolo what about fried god/.

**This was fun to write even though I know it sucks this was just a intro and I have no idea where there story will go. I will just write it as I go but I like videl and high school stories and I'm not gonna say 'oh this won't be a normal high school story it will be different' because to be honest I'm only planning to add a few characters high school l will probably be a mini part of this if I keep writing any way tell me on a scale of 1-10 how it is (I expect a 1but be honest) and leave any ideas **

**edit. I fixed this up a bit even though I wanted the chapters to show my progression as a writer, but I had something like 800 views on this chapter then it dropped to 100 on the next so I decided to fix it.**


	2. that bitch

_**Yay got a review anyway if you guys review with good Ideas I will add them to the story mainly cause I have no fucking clue where I am going with this story I really just wrote it to laugh at i'm posting this chapter on the same day cause last 1 was short and I got a review .**_

Gohan just finished his shower and walked into his room to see the clothes his mom left for him.

"oh hell no these horrible" turning to his cupboard he pulled out the gi that he always wore(the one in the cell games) and walked downstairs.

"Gohan why are you in your gi you have school today go change" replied his ever annoying mother.

Still annoyed with the idea of school gohan decided just this once he will argue with his mother.

"but mom those clothes are so uncomfortable and they make me look bad no sane person would wear those" Gohan calmly explained that her choice of clothing wasn't ideal.

Chi Chi (I think it's two words please tell me if I'm wrong) reaches for the frying pan, "Gohan that is the school uniform you will wear it"

Luckily for gohan bulma told him the school rules so he wouldn't get in trouble "but mom the uniform is optional" seeing his mothers look he had to resort to his last plan.

'I really didn't want to say this' "but mom with those clothes I would never get a girlfriend" Gohan said trying not to gag.

Chi Chi turns around with a horrified expression "ok Gohan you can wear your gi today but we're buying you new normal clothes for the rest of the year"

Gohan realising this is the best he was gonna get accepted while repeating in his head 'take the win take the win…' he finished his breakfast and flew to school

He was told it was in orange star city so he knew where to sort of go. Flyting into the city saw a massive welcome to satan city

'what im sure this is where orange star city wan and why is that idiot on a city sign' obviously confused as to who would use a idiot like hercule for a city

Gohan quickly pulled his phone out as he doesn't have much time left to get to school checked the map on his phone and saw this was exactly where orange star city was.

"huh guess they renamed it any way I gotta get to school flying as fast as he could he spotted the school roof.

"YES! Im going to make it" then he saw some bank being robbed and knew that he had to help as the police were hiding obviously un prepared for a heavily armed robbery

**Start my shitty fight scene I'm so so sorry guys**.

Gohan flew down and kicked the first guy in the head effectively knocking him out then quickly turned and grabbed the next men's gun bending the barrel till it snapped off, chopped him on the neck to knock him out for the police. Seeing the last one get away with the money in there truck he flew slow to him but he completely disappeared to the onlookers and punched straight through the hood leaving a massive whole in it and the engine.

the man in the truck ran to the police and pleaded to be arrested to get away.

**Sorry guys that was bad but I would also like to state gohan couldn't do much or he would kill them could have been better though :/**

Getting to his class late the teacher let him in and told him to tell the class about himself.

"umm I like to practice martial arts and invent things that's pretty much it" Gohan said not really wanting to talk about himself. Taking a seat next to the bubbly but annoying blond he got ready to pretend to learn 'man I could of done this stuff when I was 7' Gohan thought school was a place to learn or so his mother said.

"Hey gohan im erasa this is sharpner and videl" "hey" still not wanting to talk to the blond now known as erasa.

"guess who videl's dad is" gohan thought for a while 'if she asked that question it has to be someone famous' "I have no clue

"it's hercule satan isn't that cool" gohan trying to keep his laughter in said "not really why should I care"

Videl up until now had been quite stood up furiously "YOU SHOULD CARE CAUSE MY DAD KILLED CELL AND SAVED THE WORLD"

'huh guess that explains the sign…' instead he said "no he didn't he hid behind a rock crying about a fake stomach ache" 'geez I fought cell with 1 arm after saving vegeta'

Videl was sick of this new kid talking shit about her dad decided to punch him right in the face

'did she just…'

"argh fuck! What the hell are you made of" videl screamed nursing a probably now brocken hand

"flesh and bones mostly" gohan said not really caring about this conversation until the teacher grabbed him "gohan, videl to the principal's office now"

Gohan was now pissed, in one day he had to fight with his mom over clothes, find a city that didn't exist anymore, go to school learn that someone was stealing credit for his fight and now he is in shit for getting punched.

As he watched videl walk out he just said a quick whatever and left the room

'I wonder if mom would found out if I left School probably shouldn't' gohan was walking around for 5 minutes before he realised he has no idea where he was going

A techer aproched him and took him to the principal's officewhen he walked he said "now why am I here what did I supposedly do"

It was the he noticed videl with her hand wrapped up "WHAT YOU DID WAS SMASH MY HAND"

Gohan decided to be funny "do you always yell I mean seriously you have said two sentences to me since I got to this school and both were yelled at me I'm hurt"

"I think I'm more hurt" a now glaring videl satan said

"I didn't ask you to punch my face that was your choice as far as im concerned im not responsible for your stupidity"

Videl was about to punch him again before the principal decided they will both go home now and return tomorrow probably because videl was videl and gohan technically didn't do anything.

There you go 1 chapter with a fight scene (bad 1 but still a fight scene)

I can write another chapter and post today if you guys want and ps in case you were confused gohan lives in the woods he didn't know about hercule.

And if any you guys want to help either with reviews fight scenes cause I'm so bad at them betas or just plain ideas that are cool pleas pm or review


	3. after school stupidness

**I was on my profile seeing how many views this story had and not surprisingly it was 36 I got 1 follower and 1 review (different people) and thought fuck it I'll write another chapter but to the 34 people who read it and didn't review **** why you so mean.**

As gohan got home he saw his mother 'uh oh she looks pissed' "um hey mom"

Surprisingly calm chi chi asked "why are you home gohan school only started a hour ago" gohan never would of guessed that he wouldn't like his mom being calm but right now it was freaking him out.

"Uh the school didn't call they said they would explain the situation to you over the phone",

Stoll calm though on her last thread chi chi tried one more time "why are you home gohan" gohan was sweating bullets right now "uh I kinda mabe got sorta sent home" "why,"

"umm I kind of broke a girl's hand when she punched me in the face" chi chi was near growling now but stayed calm "and why would a girl punch you gohan I thought I thought you to respect girls and to have manners"

'Uh oh she is gonna snap need to think quick' "well I didn't really disrespect her just her father and she snapped started yelling and punched me"

'Man I really have bad luck with girls I mean I meet lime and she yells at me and videl as well'

And it happened "AND WHY GOHAN PLEASE TELL ME WHY DID YOU DISRESPECT THIS GIRLS FATHER DO YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR PARENTS!"

Jumping out of his skin because he just got used to the calmness gohan was back to thinking quickly

"Uh well you see I sorta got a little bit angry cause they expected me to know who her das was and when they told me it was this guy who claimed to beat cell I just told the truth and she punched"

Chi chi went from anger to shock then to scared "please tell me you didn't tell them you..."

"No her dad was at the cell games he was just hiding complaining he had a stomach ache and that's what I said".

"Oh gohan the world believes this guy that means he's daughter would how would you feel if you got told everything your father did was fake"

"I guess that makes sense but I can't just stand there as he dishonours every one that fought cell people who like dad died to protect the world"

"Then why don't you enter a tournament and beat this hercule guy and then people will say you're stronger then the guy who beat cell"

"Mom you know I can't deal with attention I'm just gonna go train I'll be back for dinner"

Gohan for the first time lied successfully he never went to training he was actually heading to the area where the cell games took place for the first time in two years that dream he had scared him into thinking there was a reason it happened

**Flash back**

"gohan kill him now be for he regenerates" no I will give him the same mercy he gave those people he killed NONE!" (I couldn't remember what gohan says and did not want re watch just to get it right)

A few minutes later

"Goodbye son take care of your mother for me I'm proud of you"

Gohan just watches as his dad disappears "DADDY"

**Flashback end**

'Whywon't these dreams leave me alone? I don't want to see that day again.'

Piccolo had noticed where gohan was and went to see why he would return to the darkest place that the kid could remember "kid what are you doing here"

Gohan whips around to face piccolo "these dreams won't go away I keep seeing bits of my fight"

"Let's have a spar then kid get your mind of it"

Gohan matched equal piccolo's power level so it was a fight of a technical kind not raw power and charged at piccolo exchanging punches and kicks each fist meeting fist each leg hitting a leg they were perfectly even "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON" gohan had not been expecting it and got hit head on blasting him into the ground. 'fuck should of seen that coming piccolo will catch every lack of attention and exploit it that's how is so good gohan decided to leave it to a final blast fight "come on piccolo lets end this

"MA"  
"SEN"  
"KO"

Piccolo repeated this and at the same time "HAAAA"

The blasts were meet dead centre neither giving way but both piccolo and gohan kept pushing until gohans blast started taking control as gohan was unintentionally raising his power level "HAAA" the blast over powered piccolo's and hit him straight in the gut blasting him several meters away "oops guess I over did it…."

Gohan flew over to piccolo only to find him gone then decided to go spook dende for his unwise decision making as god

Dende felt gohan approaching the look out "Mr Popo is there any business I need to attend to?" "He heard Mr Popo yell out no "damn I'm screwed"

"Yes you are" dende turned very slowly contemplating if he should make a run for it

"You have been very unwise god do you know why I might think this dende"

"Um no gohan I have no idea why you think that" 'I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead'

"You are my friend and you haven't visited in ages" dende feinted and almost fell of the side of the lookout "oops over did it sorry dende" gohan picked up the unconscious god and walked him to his bed on the lookout.

"I better get home now before mom starts to wonder where I am "taking a step he felt his exhaustion from the fight with piccolo "after a nap gohan walks to the closest guest room and sleeps until 7:00 pm

Gohan woke up and saw the time then turned super and flew home as fast as possible screaming in his head 'I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead'

When he walked through the door he received a pan straight to the face 'guess I should've known she would wait for me'

"Oww hey mom" chi chi almost hit him again he was thankful it was almost

"HEY MOM YOU COME HOME THIS LATE AND JUST SAY HEY!)

"I fell asleep at dende's I'm really sorry if you were worried I was just so tired"

"Eat your dinner and get ready for bed" gohan obeyed but in his head he didn't 'get ready for bed I just slept for a couple hours I'm not tired any more' gohan was mentally pouting and if anyone could see in his mind they would be laughing there ass off

Deciding his mother's wrath was not to be messed with gohan eat showered and laid in bed until he fell asleep"

**Fun fact the second I finished I writing gohan saying he will be back for dinner my family went out to have a bbq **

**Fun fact #2 chapters 1 and to nearly had the same words 1135 to 1134 **

**Same boring authors note did you like it how was the fight scene gonna leave a review seriously I checked before I finished righting I was up to 52 views and only 1 review come on guys I don't care if it's you saying you hate it I like reviews (if you say you hate it maybe leave some ideas…) any way bye.**


	4. she's not so bad

Man 101 views that's cool for something I didn't expect 50 from so I heard your complaints and am trying to fix it my goal is to slowly work towards longer chapters. Plus fix those lazy errors I make if you want to beta fell free I'll send you the chapters oh and I'm going for a chapter a day I did 3 today but they were all 1k

"speech"

'thoughts'

/talking to green people/

It has been a couple of weeks since he broke videl's hand and gohan was starting to adapt to high school videl was still furious at him as was sharpner.

Erasa had forgiven him but he was distant because of the other two so he didn't spend a lot of time talking to her or anyone other than the z gang much to chi chi's frustration.

A martial arts tournament was coming up and everyone wanted him to join it wasn't the WMAT but he could still beat hercule and shut him up but gohan was content with a quiet life.

In class today apparently there was a surprise and gohan was very nervous because in his book surprises were almost always bad.

"Good morning class" the principal said as he walked in "we have a very exciting announcement we will be taking a trip to area where the cell games took place and hercule will be showing us exactly what happened".

'Oh fuck' gohan knew he wasn't going to be able to make it through this day easily that tournament was really looking good now.

Turns out this trip they were taking was today they had called the class's parents to okay it leaving our real world savior to wonder what the hell was his mom thinking.

And now here he was on a smelly bus full of smelly people for hours until they got there and to make things even worse he had to sit next the girl who decided to break her hand. Videl.

'man right now I wish I was fighting cell again that was way easier' gohan realised he needs to stop thinking like that but lately it was rare to see him smile.

"Gohan gohan GOHAN" videl had to scream to get his attention now really pissed of gohan decided to yell back "WHAT!"

"we are taking a break to stretch our legs idiot now move so I can get off the bus".

With a quick whatever gohan walked of the bus contemplating if running was an option apparently not because sharpner decided to pester him.

"Hey chick beater" gohan growling at this tried to keep his calm "what do you want blondie" gohan turned to face him but then saw a fist coming at him 'why do these things always happen to me'.

Quickly gohan moved his head to the side to avoid the blow then following up with a leg sweep he knocked sharpner to the ground and walked away.

'I can just tell this is going to be repetitive I may have to hurt more than his pride if he keeps it up'.

It had been 10 minutes since then and gohan wisely stayed around a teacher so sharpner wouldn't try anything though to sharpner this was a coward's course of action which only aggravated him more.

When they were back on the bus they set off again (nothing else happens so im not gonna write the rest of the ride).

It had been a few hours but they were finally there and gohan was just waiting for this to end while everyone else was buzzing with excitement

"AWW YEA GUESS WHO IT IS" (no I bet you can't *facepalm*)

"ITS THE CHAMP now guys you are here to watch me show how I beat cell so guys come watch this re-enactment of the cell games"

By the end gohan couldn't even be angry it was that stupid. 'How do people believe this guy? I mean that was so stupid and his stance is worse than an amateur's. There's so many holes in it and the moves are made to show off not fight anyone with a bit of experience could beat that guy'.

Hercule decided that this was a great opportunity to make money "come on with a few years of training at my satan dojo you will be able to do such advanced moves like that.

Gohan was now angry 'advanced moves this guy is making a MOCKERY of martial arts hell with 2 months of kame style training anyone here could beat this fraud'.

"THAT'S ENOUGH HERCULE" the entire class looked quickly to see who would dare disrespect the savoir of the world.

"Your moves are not advanced your stance is not perfect and you are not a GREAT FIGHTER!"

Hercule looked pissed 'good he doesn't remember me' the champ walked right up to gohan "what would a brat like you know about martial arts huh punk I could beat you blindfolded".

Apparently the worst thing you can do to a sayian is attack his strength because gohan kneed hercule so hard that blood come spitting out his mouth.

"Get any fighter or master of your style you want hercule cause I will show you that it and you are pathetic".

Hercule's pride could rival a sayian so of course he decided to fight gohan "alright boy first to give up loses"

Hercule launched what he thought was a fast and strong barrage of kicks and punches the were pokes at snail speed gohan waited to the last second to dodge each blow before backhanding hercule into a pile of rocks amazingly he was able to get up but not for long because gohan appeared out of nowhere and chopped him on the neck before yelling out "I'll be in the bus".

"How did you do that" gohan turned to see videl "well you see I moved my legs and arms as well as my head".

"don't be stupid with me gohan how did you beat my father no one can" gohan gave videl the most amused grin ever "I trained and not in his stupid style he knows nothing of true martial arts while I know 2 styles to mastery and can use others".

Shock clear on her face "what do you mean my father knows nothing and how can u be a master of two styles"

Gohan couldn't resist "that's easy one your father is an idiot two I trained but in all seriousness your father and his style is not about fighting all his moves are made to be as flashy as possible. if you learn the true basics and techniques to fight his style can be beat all the time".

"And the two styles you know" gohan wondered whether or not to tell her "kame and demon kame is master roshi's style and demon is piccolo's I don't expect you to know either of them".

"Wow I know the kame style it's legendary but the other one I don't know" 'wow videl can be not annoying let's see how long that lasts' little did gohan know videl was thinking the same thing.

"the kame style is based mainly on speed giving you a great fast offense or a good defense while the demon style is based largely on a great defence and exploiting the holes in peoples stances so it's basically a counter style but it's really effective"

"How long have you been training" 'that's a good question think gohan' "um I think it was four".

"WHAT" 'oh great' seeing the look gohan had videl calmed down "why would you need to train at that age" 'oh shit' "um basically my parents just wanted me to be able to defend myself".

"What could harm you at four?" 'Yep regretting this' "well I grew up in the woods so there was animals everywhere that could attack me".

Gohan and videl talked like this for the entire trip while sharpner was plotting revenge back to videl and gohan.

"So do your way around the woods you live in" "yea I know the place by memory I could never get lost in it there some awesome places out there as well".

"Really it sounds beautiful out there" 'wow videl is really interested' "yea there are some great ponds and plains out there you could just relax all day with no noise".

They soon made it back to school and it was time to go home and gohan flew home when no one was looking at home he decided to force his mom to sleep while he played with the little 2 year old goten.

At 8:00 he had fed himself and goten and got them both ready for bed.

The next day gohan was so glad it was a weekend he could just train and relax until he felt a massive power level heading straight for him 'aww man after I beat vegeta then I can relax'.

Gohan walked out the door and saw vegeta land "hello shorty" vegeta's head looks like it's about to pop 'totally worth it'.

Out in the wastelands gohan and vegeta prepared for the attempt to kill each other I mean spar.

"Let's do this brat" gohan didn't bother to reply just sped at vegeta in an all-out war throwing Ki blasts and punches while no one can get a head because the power gap was minimal. Gohan phased out of view and then appeared behind vegeta with a roundhouse sent vegeta flying into the air then using his speed advantage gohan sped ahead of vegeta to deliver an axe handle to vegeta's head knocking him head first into the ground,

Gohan began to power up "KA"  
""ME"  
"HA"  
"ME"  
"HAAA"

The blast connected with vegeta's back knocking him out and leaving him bloody and scarred. "Damn now I have to carry his lazy ass back to capsule corp" picking vegeta up and blasting off towards capsule corp.

When he brought vegeta to bulma she just put him in the regeneration tank she built and said take it easy next time or he will never stop training.

Back at home gohan was just chilling in a pond without a care in the world until it was dark and he returned home to go to bed.

**Sorry guys I couldn't make it longer I was completely blank at least I made it to 1700 I need some ideas cause I have a few but not many 4 posts in 13 hours is good though right.**

**Review criticise offer help what ever you want.**


	5. gohan it just isn't your day

**Can somebody answer this on the story stats it says 208 views but like 70 visitors wtf does this mean?**

It was Saturday and gohan was visiting his first friend his age which was lime the girl he met before the cell games. For a few months now gohan has been training her so she could protect herself.

"Lime you need to fight with a clear mind emotions will cloud your vision and make you fight sloppy" gohan has had this problem for a while lime gets frustrated quickly and then forgets everything he taught her.

Lime always the one to stand up for herself decided to say "didn't your anger help you beat cell an enemy you were too weak to fight before?" expecting this gohan already had an answer ready.

"No anger wasn't what unlocked my ascended state it was the need to protect and avenge my friends plus from the second I started I didn't have a clear head I was more scared than I have ever been so you never know".

gohan stated all this with the world's biggest smirk lime was the only person he could talk to about cell other than the z gang because hercule has everyone believing that cell and the z gang were tricksters a point that pissed gohan off more than anything.

Lime decided not to reply but to send her fastest and strongest hook at gohan's face which was easily dodged and then a loud alarm went off.

Gohan while laughing said "times up lime you couldn't hit me in ten minutes now you have to put the weight up to 90 kilograms".

Lime replied with her middle finger "fuck you" gohan was just pissing himself laughing.

""So what are you doing next week lime?" asked gohan lime just groaned "I'm being forced to go to school something about a future".

Gohan tried not to but just laughed because the same thing to him "I'm so sorry but I got forced to go a few weeks".

Lime was now interested and decided to ask "which school are you going to it wouldn't be so bad if I had someone I knew there.

Gohan knew how stupid it sounded but replied any way "orange star high in Satan city".

Lime clearly confused asked "wait they changed the city's name but leave the school with the old one?"

Her only reply was a chuckle but the gohan spoke up "you still have to wear the weights at school" then gohan flew away but not before hearing limes shout "I HATE YOU SON GOHAN".

Gohan's thoughts were only making him laugh harder 'you will hate school more lime and I will only find it funnier'.

* * *

**Monday morning**

Gohan was asleep in class while the teacher was writing on the board then there was a knock on the door.

A woman from the school's office walked in with a young girl "sorry sir but this is your new student lime said the assistant (no idea on lime's last name).

The teacher surprised with a new student so soon turned around shook lime's hand and told her to introduce herself.

"Um hi I'm lime and I like to help my grandfather and train in martial arts under my teacher gohan".

That grabbed videl's attention and she stood up to ask lime a question "would that happen to be son gohan".

Lime's smirk grew larger as she knew this was her little piece of payback then answered videl's question.

"Yes gohan tripled my strength in just two weeks of training and I can now easily carry my weight effortlessly all day".

Videl decided to wake gohan up now. Lime took her seat on the other side of gohan watching videl shaking him gently.

Knowing that it will take much more than that lime went to punch gohan in the head well that was the plan but she was shocked along with the rest of the class that gohan in his sleep blocked the blow.

'What the hell how can someone block asleep' thought videl.

Deciding to test this videl aimed her own punch and once again it was blocked. 'Got to try a different approach' videl then yelled in gohan's "WAKE UP SON GOHAN".

Gohan jumped up so quickly and grabbed videl by the neck then quickly dropped her realising who it was.

"Holy shit I'm so sorry videl it was a reflex I didn't mean it honestly" videl more shocked then hurt was able to say it was fine but was interested "how do you get a reflex like that gohan"

Videl's question brought up unwanted memories but luckily he was able to push them back down and just answered as calmly as possible.

"Well I slept out in the woods a lot on camping trips so I was attacked by animals in my sleep quite a bit".

Gohan avoided videl the rest of the day trying to deal with memories he swore he had forgotten about.

* * *

**Lunch**

Sharpner was pissed gohan's display in class had everyone's attention in his mind he thought he deserved all the attention cause he was a star student at hercule's dojo.

That's when he realised lime was a friend of gohan's and if he scored her that would show the little punk who's boss.

As he approached lime she and gohan seemed to be arguing a little before gohan walked away.

Sharpner taking his chance decided to ask lime out "hey hottie how about now that loser left you come on a date with me? Besides looks to me you don't really like each other".

Lime decided to answer in a list "one don't ever call me hottie again or ill shove my foot up your ass. Two I will never date a loser like you. Three we weren't fighting he wanted to stay to kick your ass if you tried anything by the way you're welcome." With that lime walked back over to gohan.

Videl was pissed by lunch gohan was avoiding her and he doesn't even try to hide it but that was last on her list she wanted to see if lime was lying and the only way to do that was to get gohan to train her.

She spotted him near a big tree talking to lime so she walked over to him 'now or never' thought videl.

"Gohan I want to know if what lime was saying was true so will you train me" gohan could see the hope in her eyes 'I'm so sorry' thought gohan.

"No videl I can't train you It's not that I don't like you it's just you aren't ready for it at the moment"

Videl upset tried to plead her case "what do you mean I'm not ready I'm a great fighter I just need the right training remember you said so yourself"

Trying not to seem mean or angry gohan just said a quick not now and walked away.

'It's not your skill that concerns me videl you just not ready to find out your entire life has been a lie' thought gohan sadly.

Videl still thinking gohan meant her fighting level wasn't good enough vowed to train harder than ever to prove to gohan she's ready to learn whatever made him strong enough to beat her dad.

* * *

**Satan mansion**

Hercule found his daughter covered in sweat barely breathing but still training scared for her safety he tried to stop her.

"Videl look at you that's enough training for today" videl replied "NO IM NOT GOOD ENOUGH YET" then returned to her push ups.

Hercule tried again "videl if you train to long your body will give out and you won't get better as well as having to stop training to recover".

Again videl stubbornly refused "I know what I'm doing dad now stop annoying me so I can train".

'This has to work' thought Hercule "now honey I know you want to be like your father but if you stop now I'll start training you again".

Videl was now furious "I asked you to let me train myself I don't need your stupid lessons I want to get better not worse after all you were beat by that kid on the trip weren't you" videl didn't want her father to know she was sort of friends with the guy who knocked him out.

Hercule's pride took over "now young girl you know I let him win so he could feel better about himself no one can beat me I'm the strongest now go to your room no more training.

This only worked because videl had enough of his voice and would do anything to shut him up.

"Whatever I'm going to sleep leave me alone" thinking he did his job as a father Hercule went over to his alcohol cupboard and drank himself to sleep while videl continued training in her room.

**Gohan's house**

Gohan was being lazy today he couldn't care right now he had too much on his mind the flashbacks of the cell games were only getting worse and the memories dragged up unintentionally by videl were weighing on his mind heavy as well.

Deciding he couldn't mope around he decided to go see what goten was up to even. Even though he was two he was still sayain so he could already walk and sort of talk.

So he did the same thing any little child did started trouble and gohan got blamed for it a lot for some reason.

After ten minutes of searching he found goten trying to climb a tree. With a chuckle gohan just picked up gohan and flew him back home so they could have dinner.

50 plates of food later they were getting ready for bed. Goten in his fake gi that was really pyjamas was now asleep and gohan just stayed up all night trying to meditate to clear his head but nothing worked and it was now 5:00 am.

Deciding a shower, some breakfast and a quick training session would wake him up enough

While in the shower gohan realised it was only Tuesday and he had to go to school silently fuming at whoever invented school he went downstairs to make some breakfasts silently dreading what was coming.

* * *

**Lime's house 6:00 AM**

Bulma had paid for a little house for lime so she didn't have to find out how to get to school from her village.

But at the moment lime wasn't thinking about the house because she was really scared this morning. Last night she realised she may have a crush on her best friend gohan but she didn't want to ruin their friendship.

This was the reason she was scared because gohan always said she acted on her emotions instinctively so if she did anything she'll lose the only real friend she has ever had.

"Man I'm going to blast whoever invented school" lime irritably mumbled before walking to school.

When she reached the gates of the school she just stated "time for shit to hit the fan".

**It was 10 pm when I started writing I have been busy all day but I said I have to get at least 1 post for anyone still reading**

**Tell me am I getting better as a writer, like the story so far, any ideas, want to help,**

**Pm or review **

**Ps. Lime was never going to be in this story this was someone's Idea and I liked it 1900 words yay I'm slowly getting bigger chapters.**


	6. shit hits the fan

** Wow feedback from this story is great and it looks like people seem to like it but I want to ask you guys a question pm or review but should it be**

**Gohan/Videl**

**Gohan/Lime**

**I wanted to do one of these because I love gh/v stories and thought I'd give it a try and lime because I can't seem to find any even though lime is cool so each chapter I will have a vote count.**

* * *

**That horrible thing called school**

Videl, Gohan and Lime were all dreading the day to come. Gohan because he hadn't slept, Videl because she trained too long and her muscles hurt to think about, and finally lime because she didn't want to ruin anything with these new feelings.

The school bell rang which Gohan still hated and people were rushing to get to class but Gohan was already there sleeping on his table.

Lime decided to wake him up before the teacher saw him, so she did the only logical thing, poured her bottle of water on his head then avoided the fist coming her way out of reflex.

Lime with a grin on her face kept it going "good morning Gohan how are you today". Gohan who was obviously not happy at how he was woken just said "cheeky little witch".

And for the rest of the class Lime had a pout that never came off her face Gohan, however thought it was hilarious and decided just maybe this day won't be so bad.

But then it happened.

* * *

**Lunchtime.**

Lime was happy so far she had been able to keep her emotions in check that, until Sharpner for some unknown reason thought he could get away with groping her ass. (Like seriously lime is a badass why would you even try?)

Lime's anger could be felt in other world as she turned and gave Sharpner a vicious right hook that may of broke his nose but that was his last problem because Lime was still fuming.

But calmed down as soon as she saw Gohan walking to his tree. This was for two reasons one his presence made her happy. Two if Gohan found out we wouldn't have a Sharpner, which didn't seem too bad but she didn't want her friend and crush to go to jail. 'It would really make dates hard' at that thought Lime had a huge blush covering her face.

So instead she just walked over to Gohan and ate lunch with him, then Videl showed up she was a wild card for Lime mainly because Lime didn't know her relationship to Gohan.

If Videl liked Gohan or vice versa she didn't know if she could take it but they look like they're barely friends so she was just a silent observer at the moment.

Videl spoke up "Gohan can you at least give me a few tips I really want to get better and if you do that I could get good enough to train with you".

Gohan still half asleep forgot to say this in his mind but instead spoke it out loud. "Videl you are good enough to be trained by me that wasn't what I meant".

Videl was filled with hope then confusion. "Then what did you mean".

Gohan's mind was on fire 'stupid stupid stupid' then answered "physically and skilfully you are ready but mentally you would not be able to handle it at the moment.

Gohan was happy that he didn't really lie he just didn't say the full truth then noticed Lime 'why is she just staring at us, whatever I don't even want to know too tired'.

* * *

**Gym.**

The next class was gym and the gym teacher who was an airhead like Hercule decided the only way to fight was to be strong so they had weight training the entire lesson.

Many of the jocks decided to annoy Gohan because even though he was pretty muscular Gohan relied on speed more than strength and in their eyes that meant weak.

"Come on Gohan just leave you're not man enough for this" called out one jock however, Gohan hadn't slept so he was extremely hostile.

So just to shut them up Gohan loaded 200 kilograms onto his weight Machine and worked for 30 minutes without even breathing hard obviously the entire class was shocked.

The last half of class would be a little sparring tournament which Gohan, Lime, Videl and Sharpner made it through it would be Lime v Sharpner and Gohan v Videl.

In Gohan's fight with Videl he forgot that he was at school and showed of exactly how fast he was dodging Videl's blows seemingly before she even attacked.

Then with a quick flip over Videl he kicked her in the back knocking her out of the ring.

After remembering where he was and apologising to Videl. Gohan sat down to watch Limes fight.

In the ring Lime wasn't looking to end it quickly she wanted to hurt sharpner so as soon as the teacher said go she launched in to action.

With fast heavy fists lime broke five ribs in two hits then split Sharpner's forehead open with a quick jab. Sharpner tried to defend himself by punching blindly, until Lime grabbed his arm twisted it behind him and the squeezed down hard almost breaking the bone but Sharpner yelled out "I GIVE" before she could.

Throwing him to the ground and walking down to Gohan with a smile, until she saw Gohan's face.

"What did he do lime" Gohan's question was simple enough but had Lime scrambling to answer. "oh umm nothing much it was nothing I couldn't handle see just some rude comments".

Gohan knew Lime could easily brush of comments but didn't say anything just nodded and left class as the bell rang.

* * *

**2****nd**** lunch. **

Sharpner was licking his wounds from his fight with lime until he was lifted up in the air by someone behind him.

Before he could even say anything he into the ground hurting his already broken ribs.

That was when he saw a very pissed off Gohan that looked ready to kill. Gohan got leaned in and the yelled "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO LIME".

Sharpner scared out of his mind tried to answer but it was all terrified mumbles" n. I s. ".

Gohan just delivered a punch to his ribs making him scream in agony so loud Lime and Videl heard it.

* * *

**Lime and Videl.**

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH".

Lime turned to Videl "was that Sharpner" Videl just nodded her head and ran off in the direction of the scream.

Lime quickly followed her not really caring about Sharpner but she had a bad feeling about this.

As they rounded the corner they saw Sharpner on the ground then a pissed Gohan repeatedly jabbing him in the ribs.

Lime was first to get over her shock and tried to stop him "GOHAN SON WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING GET OFF HIM" Limes yelling looked like it didn't even reach Gohan.

So she and Videl tried another idea both grabbing Gohan and pulling with all their strength but you can't move Gohan unless he lets you. He is so strong that he barely even fells the pulling and is able to ignore the two girls.

Lime did the only thing she knew would work and she knew she would feel bad for it later. Lime walked 3 metres away and let out a fake but Gohan didn't know that terrified scream.

That got Gohan's attention within half a second he was already next to Lime he looked around a bit confused as to why lime was screaming if there was no threat then he saw Sharpner and realised what was happening.

He was about to apologise but Lime didn't let him get a word in and she looks pissed.

"WHAT THE WERE YOU THINKING" Lime's yell forced Gohan to cover his ears due to his sensitive hearing.

Gohan decided to explain himself "you wouldn't tell me so I went to the source and despite his pain he hasn't said anything you kind of have to give him credit any normal person would break not long after it started".

That only made Lime angrier "YOU IDIOT ALL HE DID WAS GRAB MY ASS I SAID I COULD DEAL WITH IT YOU DON'T NEED TO SAVE ME ALL THE TIME I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF".

Gohan knew what she was referring to and also knew that's how she got his attention.

A year ago some men who knew Ki manipulation raided her village and almost killed her and ever since Gohan has always reacted to hear screams and cries thinking she was in trouble again.

Gohan knows lime still hasn't told him the full story of what happened because he has seen her after her nightmares and it was much worse than she tried to pass it off as.

"Lime" Gohan started off sadly "I can't help caring if I see you in trouble I need to help or I feel like I'm abandoning my first friend my age"

Lime was really having a hard time cause she was having three second flashbacks of what happened every five or so seconds.

Lime just said "those guys knew how to use Ki Gohan Sharpner is weak by normal standards I can deal with him it's so kind of you to want to help but sometimes people need to handle their own problems"

Gohan looked sad for a second but lime continued "but that doesn't mean I don't want you around you are the most loving fun person I met so stop being the bodyguard and start being the annoying friend talking me in to doing stupid things it would be much more fun that way".

The smile returned to Gohan's face and just said an okay and hugged his friend.

It was a touching moment even Videl let out a little "aww" but the moment was broken by Sharpner saying "HEY PUNK GET OF MY GIRL".

Even though Sharpner was just clinging on to consciousness he in 3 seconds he managed to ruin a moment contort Gohan's face into rage and make lime pissed off for like the fourth time today.

Before Gohan could even take a step lime yelled back "IM NOT YOUR GIRL YOU ARROGANT SELF RIGHTOUS DICKHEAD".

Never hearing Lime that angry even Gohan made the smart decision and stayed out of Lime's way.

Sharpner still in his deluded world "why wouldn't you want to be I'm the best guy ever".

Lime decided all yelling would do would be hurting hers and everyone else's ears as nothing seems to get through with this guy so she just spoke as calmly as possible.

"Sharpner I wouldn't want to be your girl as you put it because I don't like you no one likes you if all you act like is some that deserves everything but actually earns nothing".

Still not understanding sharpner didn't stop trying "but why would a hot piece of ass not like me?"

Lime snapped she didn't mean it but she just ruined the day "BECAUSE I LIKE GOHAN YOU STUPID FUCK".

Lime quickly remembered who was here and turned to see a shocked Gohan and an equally shocked Videl. Lime just said "I fucking knew it"

* * *

**In case you didn't get it lime is referring to when she walked into school at the end of last chapter and said shit's going to hit the fan.**

**Now just because lime's crush is out doesn't mean I can't turn this into gh/v story I'll just make lime adapt to being a friend so vote now I MEAN NOW**

**Ps. for every time you read a chapter and don't review I cry I to sleep if you review a kitten gets a cookie**

**Same as always am I getting better, how was the story, any ideas that's what pm and reviews are for. 2k word chapter I am so awesome**


	7. the choice

**there is a surprise guess who won.**

* * *

**Some forest.**

It has been two hours since Lime's shocking revelation and Gohan was hiding from everyone he just had too much to think about.

His phone was full of texts and missed calls from his friends, Lime, Bulma and even his mother. Every one of them pleading for him to talk to Lime but he just couldn't do it.

In Gohan's mind it he couldn't make anyone happy just endanger them more. This all stems from past experiences where some enemy would attack him or one of the z gang to get to his father and now that Gohan's the protector of earth he has his fair share of enemies.

So even if he did like lime which he doesn't know if he does it would only bring more pain something she doesn't need.

Gohan sighed "why do emotions always hate me".

"Probably because you are still the whiney kid over thinking everything and ignoring the simple stuff".

Gohan turned to see his former teacher piccolo standing with his signature crossed arms and annoyed look. (Like seriously is that guy ever happy)

"What do you mean piccolo there's nothing simple about this. Gohan said with his mind still spinning

"you may not know how you feel but the situation isn't complicated you are strong enough to protect her and even if you weren't just by knowing her she could be a target so don't think of what could happen just think of what you want for once Gohan" piccolo stated for once showing how much he actually cared for the little kid.

"But I don't know what I want" Gohan just whispered his sadness was easily seen as he didn't even try to mask his emotions.

"Then I can't help you kid you need to figure this out on your own" with that piccolo flew away.

"What do I do" Gohan tried to think on his problem but just fell asleep.

* * *

**Lime's house.**

Lime was in hysterics for the rest of the day. She couldn't believe she could be so stupid "Gohan hates me I know it he just ran away what if he never talks to me again" lime continued to cry very unlikely scenarios.

Lime looked at her phone out of her 93 text messages she still didn't get one reply and everyone she asked said they couldn't get a reply either.

Lime decided she couldn't deal with this and took some sleeping pills to have a nap

* * *

**The next day.**

The next day Lime was sitting anxiously while looking for Gohan so they could just talk this out.

But the bell just rang and he still hasn't shown up. Lime decided to see if anyone else knew where he was.

After talking to Videl, erasa (I actually forgot about her she won't be mentioned much) and several teachers but no one has seen him all day. It was getting close to lunch time and Lime's hope was almost all gone until Gohan ran through the door yelling "SORRY IM LATE SLEPT IN" and rushed to his seat forgetting it was next to Lime.

Lime nervously asks Gohan "are you okay I didn't mean to say that".

At the sound of her voice Gohan's blood went cold. 'Fuck I forget she sat next to me'.

"I'm f-fine Lime we will talk at lunch" though in Gohan's head the conversation was very different 'oh I am so going to regret that FUCK!'

The rest of the class was spent with Lime looking hopeful and Gohan trying to stop time.

As lunch rolled around Gohan needed somewhere to hide, but couldn't get away from Lime, she just wouldn't leave him alone.

With a sigh Gohan resigned himself to the fate of talking no matter how awkward it would be.

Sitting at his favourite tree, he signalled lime to begin talking but if you looked close enough you could clearly see Gohan wanting to be somewhere else.

"I'm really sorry about what happened Gohan I didn't mean for that to slip out, I don't want our friendship to be awkward and we can't just talk to each other normally anymore." Lime started.

Gohan just had to take a look at her face to know this has been much worse for her, as he can see the tears staining her face.

He knew he had to say something "I didn't mean to run off Lime I just don't know what I want, the whole situation just scared me". Gohan couldn't see any change on her face after he said that.

Lime decided to do something to help the situation, so she leaned in and gave Gohan a quick peck on the lips then said "we can't talk until tomorrow take this time to think an about what YOU want".

With that she just left Gohan in a shocked state and walked away. 'I hope he makes his choice not just try to give other people what they want, he has given too much in his life.

* * *

**Gym. **

Gohan had left to get his weighted cloths and at the moment he weighed around 2 tonnes.

The entire class was shocked at Gohan's serious attitude, when he was normally carefree now it was like he was trying to break records.

Gohan was approaching 300 vertical push ups and was starting to sweat, he knew the entire class was gawking at him well, except from Lime as she knew what was going on in his head when he acts like this.

While the rest of the class was watching Gohan the coach was waiting for last 30 minutes where the class would spar.

'After all those push ups Gohan will be too tired to fight that will show him'. Ever since Gohan showed off how good he was the coach has wanted him to lose a fight just to show the class that Gohan really is pathetic.

Ten minutes later the sparing had begun and Gohan was ruthless, normally he just ringed people out but today he was knocking everyone unconscious.

The coach couldn't believe it after all Gohan did in those thirty minutes he shouldn't be able to walk.

Gohan did however loose one fight, he was matched up against Lime but refused to fight.

* * *

**After school.**

Gohan knew that tomorrow he had to make a choice and he really had to think about it, he loved Lime but was that love just like he loved his brother, Lime was always family to him so he had no idea what to think.

The more he thought on this the more the idea appealed to him, there was some downsides as well the only thing he truly knew was that he does love Lime and the idea wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

He told his mother he wasn't hungry that night and decided to go to sleep early.

His last thoughts were 'tomorrow is going to be a long day'.

* * *

**Lime's house after school.**

Lime was too nervous to do anything tomorrow she will learn what Gohan's true feelings are, whether he likes her or doesn't like her that way.

Thinking back to that day Lime still couldn't believe that she let those words out, but she wasn't going to regret them because they were true.

She only hoped that Gohan felt the same way, her thoughts were on the kiss it was only a quick peck but it still felt nice to do that with Gohan.

'maybe he just needs a bit of happiness to make cell leave him alone, I can only hope it is the same for my demons' these were Lime's last thoughts before she fell into deep sleep.

* * *

**Videl's house.**

Videl learnt her lesson the last time she trained for hours and hours, it was the same day Lime told everyone about her crush. 'Huh those two have been really weird since then I hope they're still friends'.

Now just because she learnt her lesson didn't mean she stopped training hard, just not as long.

At the moment Videl was doing several routines consisting of 3 minutes beating the shit out of the punching bag, 50 sit ups, 50 push ups, 3 laps of the work out room, quick break, 30 pull ups, practicing her stance, break, repeat (I have no idea of what normal training is I just put random shit in).

Videl was still avoiding her father's questions as to why she was training this hard, she still couldn't believe that Gohan won't train her.

'But it's best to let him work things out with lime before I interrogate err I mean ask him a few harmless questions'.

* * *

**The next day.**

When Gohan and lime met up they agreed the answer would come at the end of the day.

The day seemed to fly by for Gohan as there was no Sharpner the work was easy in fact the only thing bothering him was his answer for Lime he knew what it was just he was scared of the outcome.

In English he got a detention because he was so lost in his mind he couldn't even hear the teacher yelling in his ear.

In math the teacher thought Gohan was ignoring him purposefully so he told Gohan "If you better than the rest of us and don't think you have to listen, then why don't you teach the class Mr Son!"

Of course Gohan did it with ease but the point is he was distracted.

For Lime though, the day was horrible she was dreading Gohan's answer before, she was excited but now that it was just a few hours away she was scared.

Lime didn't know if she could deal with rejection as Gohan was the only boy she ever liked, the only one that ever treated her nicely.

At lunch Gohan didn't eat, something that scared lime and his other friends to no end.

In science the school was almost blown up because Gohan wasn't concentrating, luckily Gohan knew a formula that would counter the chemical reaction that was happening.

In Gym Gohan was so distracted people were punching him straight in the face but he didn't even blink, this went on so long everyone put up against him refused to fight because this boy freaked them out to much.

And by the end of the day even Videl was scared for Gohan thinking something was seriously wrong.

It took a lot to get Gohan's attention, like the school blowing up this fact made Lime, Erasa, Videl, and everyone scared of him all day.

But school was over and now was time for Lime to figure out Gohan's answer, she knew he would be at the tree he loved so much so she started her slow walk over there.

Videl went with lime to see what happened to them both.

Gohan managed to find a funny side to this. 'Mom's reaction would be hilarious for a second when she finds out, then I'm doomed so many pan hits to come'.

"All good things come to an end" muttered Gohan. This was it all those dreadful hours were all leading to this moment.

He saw Lime round the corner and sweat started to build up on his neck, he realised his answer changes everything between them.

But can he really do it, can he really go through with his answer. He kind of wished he was fighting Cell, Frieza, Cooler and all of his and his dad's enemies at once. 'it was a whole lot less nerve-racking.

As Lime walked up to him she asked "have you decided" Gohan just nodded his head.

"Okay then" Lime started again "son Gohan will you go out with me".

Gohan gulped 'now or never "Lime I just want you to know before I tell you, you are the most beautiful and caring person I know".

Lime just nodded dumbly, slightly more scared than before.

Videl was absolutely horrified of what his answer will be

"Now my answer is Lime I…."

* * *

**Ohh I am a horrible person the truth is It's a tie I have a total of 3 all (most of these were in a pm only two people reviewed there answer which was weird to me but whatever at least you voted yes I'm looking at you other 500 and something people who read my story.**

**There was one guy who said gohan/lime/videl now im not saying it's a bad idea but I don't think it will work with this story. So the score is**

**Lime 3**

**Videl 3**

**I need a tiebreaker people.**

**NOW REVIEW**

**Ps the math and English thing happened to me once I was so distracted but I couldn't teach the class though I wasn't smart enough but I did get yelled at and I didn't hear it yay 2100 words now take away the AN lol it's about 2k**


	8. that green god

**Now to answer the reviews it wouldn't let me pm **

**Legendary cryptid- yes I know I sent you a pm but I feel like I need to express that writing it twelve times doesn't count as 12 votes(if you were smart you would post with 12 guests or different profiles :P)**

**Guest, arunxyz, Ssj139 - vote counted**

**3(really you got 3 as a profile)- yes they do need to have pan because pan is awesome and, pan was the only thing I liked from gt except maybe kid goku but pan is awesome (enough ranting about pan).**

**Last time.**

**Lime just nodded slightly more scared of his answer**

**Videl was horrified of what his answer will be**

"**My answer is Lime I-**

"- I would love to go out with you, did you really think I would say no?" Gohan didn't get an answer as lime started crying and hugged him.

"Whaa I thought you wanted me to why are you crying?" Gohan stated slightly confused.

Lime let out a teary giggle "you really don't understand people do you Gohan these are happy tears" lime half teased half stated.

Gohan blushed out of embarrassment and that he can now feel how close lime is to him, although he managed to squeak out "oh sorry.

With another giggle Lime asked Gohan to walk her home while Videl walked home fuming, however no one noticed

* * *

.

**Gohan and lime.**

While Gohan and Lime were walking home they were just talking laughing acting like normal teenagers, which unfortunately made them look like easy targets for a bunch of thieves running around town.

"This town would be so much better if it was named after me just because I'm me" joked Gohan joked just before he saw Lime get knocked over.

"HEY!" Gohan managed to yell before he dodged the fist coming towards his face, then kicked the man into the guy holding Lime down knocking them both into a parked car.

The last three thieves were armed with little blades, of course this didn't scare Gohan but lime was freaking out and had no control over her ki making her vulnerable.

'must be having flashbacks' Gohan thought with a low growl keeping an eye on Lime he made his move to grab the first attacker by the wrist, applying enough pressure to shatter the bone.

After throwing him to the side, Gohan stepped between the thieves and Lime.

Luckily for them however they ran after seeing no possible way to win, Gohan quickly checked on lime but after getting punched in the face decided touching was not an option.

'That makes things complicated' Gohan thought frustrated. Deciding it was the only way to get lime out of the public was to pick her up and fly her home as fast as possible while trying to calm her.

After 20 minutes of calming her down he managed to get her to bed, so she could sleep and he decided he would sleep on her couch to make sure Lime didn't freak out that night.

'it's really weird she has gotten as good as I am at repressing memories and only having flashbacks when meeting a trigger for her it was to be surprised or attacked from behind, unluckily for Gohan fighting was his trigger which made protecting the ones he loved so much harder.

During the night Gohan couldn't sleep so he just spent his time going through his stance, it was surprisingly calming making him feel clear not bothered by any emotions.

As Gohan went through his katas he thought about how pretty much the whole world, except those who met his dad used the Satan style.

Such disrespect to martial arts just by calling it a form of fighting irked Gohan to the point of almost snapping.

'What made martial arts so beautiful and fun was the diversity of styles all formed from basic fighting skills yet, were completely different'.

Hercule should be shown a lesson but Gohan realised it was not his job to put Hercule in his place, 'the world needs someone to believe in and when the world needs someone to protect it I will be there'. Gohan decided to let the oaf have his glory till he fucked it up himself.

* * *

When lime woke up she saw Gohan going through katas in her living room 'probably been doing that all night' Lime thought sadly.

Lime was one of the few people who knew why Gohan does this sometimes he can be at it for days.

Silently moving to the kitchen to make breakfast, Lime decided she would snap him out of it after pancakes. (Everyone loves pancakes :P)

* * *

Videl was still angry because even though it was great that lime and Gohan worked out their problems, but with them dating Gohan will have no time to train me.

'as much as I hate it I know that Gohan is the only one who can train me to win the WMAT' Videl thought.

Videl saw that Gohan beat her father with ease and that her father didn't throw the match, but how does someone get so strong.

Knowing that from what Gohan said, the Satan style seems to be flawed but at the moment other styles are rare and masters of them rarer.

"I will just have to ask Gohan today"

Videl was shocked when she saw Lime wasn't at school, but Gohan was and he looked like he really didn't want to be.

After what happened yesterday Gohan made lime rest at home, so she made him go to school and now both were angry at where they were.

"Why isn't lime here today Gohan" Videl asked.

"She's resting" Gohan hoping that would end the conversation was annoyed to find out that it just fuelled Videl's curiosity.

"Why?" Videl was getting confused 'Lime seemed fine at school yesterday'.

"She was attacked now LEAVE IT ALONE!" Gohan was beginning to lose his temper.

Videl shocked that anyone would attack Lime quickly tried to get who it was out of Gohan

"Who did it and do you know where they are" planning to find them Videl needed answers and Gohan was the only other witness she knew of.

"I don't know who they are where they are but there in pain so leave it alone Videl"

With that Gohan walked to class.

* * *

Apparently the world hates Gohan because the school as a mandatory survival camp where Gohan's year would go out and learn to survive and fight.

And at the moment Gohan has thought of and trashed 30 different plans to get out of it, 'I knew how to survive when I was four kind of had to being left in the woods…'

Videl was excited because that meant she would be able to be near gohan for a few weeks all day, this way she can prove she can handle his training.

Meanwhile in Gohan's mind he figured out even if he somehow managed to get his mom to let him not go Lime would force him saying he needs to stop living in in his head.

'Just because there's no chance of winning doesn't mean I'm not going to fight it'.

But that's when it got worse and your personal survival trainers will be two martial arts legends, Master Roshi the trainer of most champions the WMAT had and even won it himself.

The other one will be Hercule Satan, while the entire class was cheering Gohan was plotting Dende's death.

'I'm coming for you Dende'.

* * *

Piccolo was about to go train at his waterfall when Dende came up to him.

"Can I come train with you Piccolo?" Piccolo laughed and stated "I like you Dende but I'm not dying because you couldn't help but play a prank on Gohan".

"But if I die you're fused with kami meaning you will become guardian". Dende stated smartly

Piccolo growled but said "cave 3 miles that way supress your ki should be fine"

Before piccolo could even blink Dende was flying as fast as he could.

* * *

After arguing for hours on end Gohan conceded to the camp, much to his displeasure lime was teasing him the whole way there the next day.

Because Lime and Gohan were already close they were able to pretty much stay the same the only difference was more affection from Lime.

Gohan found out that this was much better then rejecting lime to protect her because no that they were going out lime was around most of the time anyways.

When they arrived at the camp they were given a cabin for the first week and starting tomorrow they would 'learn' survive.

For the last week they would have to survive in the woods using only the skills they learnt, Gohan knowing he could do that in his sleep thought he would use most the time to train or hang out with Lime.

Then as fate would have it Gohan got put in a cabin with the biggest idiot other than Sharpner (who was still in hospital :O) mark, the captain of the football team and biggest musclehead second only to Hercule.

Silently fuming until he heard that lime got paired up with Videl, this only made him madder because lime got a nice person to bunk with.

Gohan was convinced that dende was still messing with him.

* * *

**I know short chapter but I didn't feel like writing today**

**The votes were hilarious though lime won by a long shot**

**Also you should go check out fragments of imagination**

**He is an amazing writer if you get past him using the wrong tense or word at times which im helping him with, his ideas are amazing though. Also I don't think his first language was English but im not sure**

**So give him a chance.**


	9. Chapter 9 FINALY WHAT TOOK SO LONG

_**Holy shit I took forever guys, sorry about that but im sure you don't care why I took so long so lets just get on with the story but first my reviewers**_

* * *

_**3(still love it)- HOLY FUCKING SHIT I GOT A COOKIE now to the rest of your review making Videl jealous sounds fun but i don't really want to write the whole heartbroken he doesn't love me IM NOT GOOD WITH DRAMA and yes pan is fucking awesome.**_

_**guy(that's almost as good as 3 but don't steal it he my friend) thank you i shall send that kitten a cookie my good sir.**_

* * *

_**last time on this weird story...**_

_**As fate would have it Gohan got put in a cabin with the biggest idiot other than Sharpner (who was still in hospital :O) mark, the captain of the football team and biggest musclehead second only to Hercule. **_

_**Silently fuming until he heard that lime got paired up with Videl, this only made him madder because lime got a nice person to bunk with. **_

_**Gohan was convinced that dende was still messing with him.**_

* * *

since today was the first day, everyone was allowed to do whatever they wanted as long as they were in bed by 9:00 PM. Most of this time Gohan spent meditating, while, to Gohan's annoyance Lime sat on his lap talking to Videl.

'why can't these people understand meditating is impossible with everyone making so much noise' thought Gohan. before Gohan could even voice his complaint he was interrupted by a finger in his face.

'Did she...' Gohan decided to voice his thought "lime did you really just poke me." with no response other than an obviously cheeky smile she just leaned back into his chest while Videl was thinking of how to confront Gohan over her training.

'I got so much stronger since I asked last surely I'm ready now right' asked a very anxious Videl. deciding to stay true to her nature Videl decided a head on approach would be better than dancing around the subject.

"Gohan can I ask a favour?" a very hopeful Videl asked 'I don't like where this is going' thought Gohan "sure...". Videl decided now or never "will you please rethink about training me".

'Damn it I knew this was going to happen' now very irritated that for ages now everything he wants to avoid happens anyway, "Videl i told you i cant train you your not ready" after a few seconds of awkward silence Videl blew up "but i have train harder than ever and i know i got stronger how much more do i have to do?" with a short sigh Gohan explained "Videl you have been physically ready since before i met you, your mentally unprepared for the training".

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT GOES ON IN MY HEAD" Videl screamed before running of to he cabin in tears. "Videl wai..." Gohan didn't get to finish befor he saw a very pissed off lime.

"lime whats wro..." cut off again but this time by limes hand which apparently had a extremely painful slap, "HOW DARE YOU MAKE HER CRY WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S UNPREPARED YOU TRAINED ME AND IM STILL MENTALLY SCARRED".

after what felt like ages of the young couple just standing in silence remembering that day, Gohan got the courage to speak up 'please no slap please no slap' hopful thoughts before he spoke "I didn't mean like that its just i don't feel like destroying her whole world."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN DESTROYING HER... oh" now finally catching on Lime felt horrible "Gohan I'm sorry i didn't..." finally Gohan got to cut someone off "just forget about it."

Gohan turned around and walked to his cabin,

'we just got together and i already screwed up' a now depressed Lime said walking away.

* * *

**first day of survival lessons.**

Master Roshi was pissed off but never once showed a sign of irritation, he only agreed to this camp to try and break these kids from mister Satan's brainwashing being near the oaf was harder than expected.

'he is such a disgrace to the art i have devoted my long life to, it's hard to believe that just a few years ago martial arts was prospering new styles and champion potential popping up everywhere and now this oaf has turned it into a way to advertise his ugly mug" Roshi mind ranted.

"HEY OLD MAN WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING AROUND FETCH ME SOME WATER" (ten bucks to who can guess who that was :/).

"I'm not your slave get it yourself I'm meditating" Roshi stated still showing no signs of anger, "HAH MEDITATING IS FOR THE WEAK." (still cant guess here's a clue dbz would of been way better without him)

"again you prove just how ignorant you are meditation has been a part of martial arts since its creation, strength is nothing without a clear mind" lectured the martial arts legend.

"what would a old geezer like you know, just don't get in the way the students are coming." Hercule said not dropping his ego for a second, while Master Roshi prepared to prevent the deaths of all the children.

'who ever thought of letting him be in charge of lives was an idiot' Roshi almost face palmed "welcome young children here you will learn how to survive if for some reason you get lost in the wild." Roshi nicely greeted.

"That's right and the first thing you need is to use your strength to force your way to the closest city" Hercule dumbly informed the class, "SHUT UP you idiot" the entire class save Gohan and lime gasped at this old guys action.

"the first thing you need to do is find or make a suitable shelter you can use as a sort of base camp, then if there is still time you forage for food and water although you should of set up a shelter near water as it will be one of if not the most important things to ensure your survival." Roshi corrected

"Gohan can you tell me the necessities of survival?" Roshi calmly asked "sure water, food, and shelter everything else is not as important" Gohan mechanically answered.

"so today we will work on making shelters the ideal shelter has as few gaps as possible so the rain doesn't seep through and wet you, another reason is with fewer holes the heat stays in and less cold air comes in." Master Roshi went into lecture mode making sure the second week didn't kill these kids.

"some shelters are already made such as caves, build a fire and your sure to be warm but sometimes you wont be so lucky in times like these you will need to build a shelter using rocks, logs, leaves or anything that will make it suitable, I'm not saying make a house though what this means is make something small enough it wont take days to make but something big enough to accommodate you and anyone with you.

Gohan started to zone out 'figured that out years ago, the hard way maybe but hey I still figured it out' Lime saw this but didn't want to say anything in case he was still mad at her.

after 3 hours most of the class got basic skills needed to make a shelter figured out but, Gohan was still thinking all the past times he had to survive on his own. 'it was more like camping though after that year I knew everything about survival... man piccolo was rough... can't argue the results though look how I turned out.'

In Gohan had forgotten all about their little fight his naïve nature and absent mindness was to blame for that, he was never really mad at her though more the situation that he actually wanted to train Videl. Turns out he loved teaching martial arts maybe because of the connection between a master and a student was like family he shared that with piccolo and then when he taught lime, Goten doesn't count because he already is family.

Unfortunately little pieces of the day that were peaceful were always the calm before the storm and Gohan knew something was coming

* * *

_**I know I took so long and then wrote a shitty little chapter IM SO SORRY but seriously I'm probably going to post 1-3k chapters every day I'm weird like that.**_

_**also still looking for a beta if anyone is interested please pm me either your email or a way to send a file to you, I think there is a thing on fanfiction that lets you send files actually but I'm not sure**_


	10. fun in the woods

_**yay another update, I skipped a day but that's okay you don't care... right?**_

* * *

**_nothing to reply to :( review so space isn't wasted by cats high on crack._**

* * *

_**last time on this weird story...**_

_**Unfortunately little pieces of the day that were peaceful were always the calm before the storm and Gohan knew something was coming**_

* * *

It was finally Gohan's favourite time of the day, lunch but he found out quickly that the supplied food would run out quickly if he eat it so he decided to go hunt for something to eat.

Spotting a river he decided fish would be fine for lunch, wasn't his first choice but beggars can't be choosers quickly striping down so he wouldn't have to explain how his clothes got wet.

After a few minutes he caught a decent sized fish that would fill him till dinner, Gohan quickly skinned and filleted the fish so he could cook it over a fire he made with his ki.

Returning to camp after eating the fish and just leaving the scales and bones left all through the woods, he found out Videl, Earsa (it was at this point I realised all his friends are female) and Lime were sitting around telling stories so he sat down next to Lime and began to listen to Videl's story about one of the many criminals she just started to fight.

'I still think it's dangerous for her to be fighting crime, sure she's strong and fast but it just takes one stray bullet... man I just keep giving myself more reasons to give in and train her' thought Gohan.

Meanwhile Lime's brain was working overtime 'he hasn't talked to since yesterday, is he still angry, is he still hurt, should I try to talk to him, no that may remind him'

It was at this point Videl noticed Gohan and was instantly reminded that he thought she was weak mentally 'whatever that means little prick' Videl angrily thought, though she was still a bit sad that her friend still wont teach her.

She decided if he wont teach at the moment he will at least give her some information on these styles he mentioned.

"Gohan you said you knew several styles, I'm not asking you to teach me just explain them a bit please."

Gohan decided to avoid a fight and tell her some basics, 'the information cant hurt her any way' Gohan decided in his head before listing of a few points.

"well I guess umm lets se we will start with the turtle style, my father and his best friend used this particular style it relies on speed and endurance making sure you can dodge and outlast your opponent while performing devastating counters. the other one is one I was taught for a very long time, the demon style it relies on a extremely strong defence and absolute concentration making sure you can see all the flaws in a stance and exploit them before returning to a strong defence which will also anger your opponent because if you practiced long enough they will find it very hard to break your defence." Gohan said thinking that was a good enough basic rundown of the two styles he used the most.

"But how could you be so strong If your style is based on dodging and blocking" Videl asked confused.

With a long sigh Gohan replied "don't jump to conclusions strength is a big component in the counters and attacking the flaws someone has requires a good bit of strength or the attacks wouldn't be so devastating, take your style I know for a fact you don't use the Satan style you sort of made your own style where you rely on speed but have a lot of force behind your blows which is why you beat those criminals you decided to fight these styles are the same" Gohan calmly corrected.

"why do you say that as if you think I shouldn't be helping out what do you really think about that" Videl convinced Gohan didn't agree with her actions to help.

"I think it's probably the stupidest idea you have ever had" Gohan decided to just hit it head on, "WHAT!" a collective yell from all three girls assaulted Gohan's ears.

Lime looked at him as if he was crazy seeing has Gohan has almost died multiple times to save people on OTHER PLANETS, catching the look Gohan quickly explained before any girl killed him.

"look what I meant is helping people isn't the stupid part it's how your going about it, the police is incompetent so you have no backup and you go up against armed thugs with no weapons or protection one stray bullet and no more Videl" Gohan explained ending in just a whisper.

Videl couldn't believe first he refuses to train her now he tries to tell her not to help people who clearly need it.

"well I don't care Gohan those people need my help and you wont stop me from helping them" Videl angrily spat.

"I never said I would, I just said I didn't think it was smart." Gohan said before getting up and walking away.

* * *

After lunch the classes started back up teaching the students how to lure animals and determine if water was drinkable. All this didn't matter to Gohan so he just walked around the woods for the first time he was ditching class, that thought was the only reason he had a small smile on his face.

Gohan really thought no one would care if he ditched for a few hours, turns out he was wrong and now the class had declared him missing forcing Hercule to go look for him as the entire class thought the 'world savour' would be the best choice.

Lime decided to look on her own though as she missed Gohan and knew Hercule would just get lost, meaning she would need Gohan's ki sensing abilities because she was only just learning how to sense people and she can't really tell animals from people.

There was an advantage for Lime though as Gohan's ki was thousands of times higher than every one else, so she pretty much knew exactly where he was the only problem was she didn't know if she would do more harm than good.

'he can fly around the world before I could even think to grab him... Stupid inhuman power levels' thought Lime.

Gohan noticed Lime's ki closing in on him, 'yay more company' Gohan sarcastically thought.

deciding to have a bit of fun he flew up into the trees and waited for lime to walk right to the spot he had been standing a minute ago.

Gohan jumped down behind and wrapped his arms around her waist while yelling in her ear.

Lime's high pitched shriek could be heard on the other side of the planet "GOHAN YOU FUCKING DICK WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Lime screamed at Gohan 'yea probably wasn't a smart idea' Gohan finally thinking about it.

"sorry I thought it would be funny, not end in my death" Gohan tried to apologise but the look lime had showed he wasn't getting away from this with all limbs attached.

"so you went from not talking to me to joking around with incredibly dumb pranks" Lime stated finally wanted answers.

"what are you talking about, I mean yea we haven't talked for like a day but that wasn't intentional we had classes and other times I just wanted to be alone after fighting with Videl" Gohan said generally confused.

"but... I thought you were mad at me..." Lime now as confused as Gohan "why would I be mad at you Lime I cant remember a time I have been truly angry with you" gohan stated unable to believe that Lime though he was mad at her.

"but after our fight about you training Lime you didn't talk to me until now" lime said now sad she didn't talk to him earlier, "Lime I was never angry with you even when we were fighting I was just annoyed" Gohan explained with a sigh.

"Come on Lime lets go join the class and afterwards we need to train your ki sensing you should of sensed me fly up into the tree. Gohan said walking back to where he could sense the class.

"that sounds just great" Lime sarcastically replied and followed gohan to the class forgetting all about Hercule.

* * *

_**fun fact: started righting at 12:13am (midnight for those who get confused) then stopped around 12:30 and finished it of at 10:30 tonight I've been sick all day and decided if im bedridden I can at least write a bit the actual story is about 1.5k with the author notes it's like 1.6k**_

_**I for some reason can only write while listening to music so I though why not ask you guys for song suggestions I listen to pretty much everything but country because fuck country.**_

_**also still looking for a beta if anyone is interested please pm me either your email or a way to send a file to you, I think there is a thing on fanfiction that lets you send files actually but I'm not sure (if this note is still here it means no one has offered I will replace it with a thank you for the beta of the chapter**_


End file.
